Winifred Burkle
Winifred "Fred" Burkle '''(September 2, 1979) was a department head at Wolfram and Hart and a friend of several other characters. Info '''General Appearance: 5'8", has long brown hair and brown eyes. Wears glasses to read and work, and a silver necklace she often wears with small, silver letters. It used to have an apple dangling from it, but she gave it to Charis for her birthday. The letters are R, T, C, Y, C, S, S, S, S, and H. The necklace is usually hidden under her shirts, and each letter is the first letter of someone’s name. Siblings: None Parents: Roger and Trish Burkle, happily married and with whom she had a good relationship, even if they were a little overprotective. She has yet to contact them that she is home, putting it off to her next birthday saying it’ll be a good surprise. Really, she’s just terrified to see them again and let them know that she was in fact sucked through a portal, used, possessed, lived on the streets and then with Charles Gunn, and now is working for a questionable agency. She wants her life back on track first, is how she also explains it away. Employment: '''Physicist and researcher at W&H. No exact job title has been designated to her. '''Roommate: A 12” green iguana named Subramanyan (after Subramanyan Chandrasekhar, an Indian-born American who made important theoretical contributions concerning the structure and evolution of stars, especially white dwarfs. Won the 1983 Nobel Prize for physics.) Subramanyan is nicknamed Manny, and luckily is heartier than the numerous ferns and plants that have died on her. She had luck with one fern, Albert, though he died after being given to Wes and Denna after Denna’s miscarriage. Wes gave her another fern, Albert Junior, or AJ, though sadly he is far from thriving. Manny was found in a pet store when Fred went looking for a dress for Tahiri at Angel’s request in June, 2003. Relationships: None too close at the moment. While she no longer really suspects any members of W&H of being like the old owners were, she has few close relationships with her colleagues. Most likely Andrew and Wes, who came to work at W&H after her, are the ones she would call friends rather than acquaintances. She relates to Andrew’s experiences in his alternate reality, and both have an easy, conversational personality that enables them to ramble on with each other. Wes shares her love of science and history, and she respects his knowledge and logic. She also has random acquaintances she knows from the university where she has resumed taking a few classes, and with Gunn’s crew. Her contact with her mentor Seidel has been brief, though she hopes to intern with him again soon. Gunn is her closest friend, the one who helped her readjust to normal society when he found her on the streets right after she left AI. She helped develop ways for him to hunt vampires, went on patrol, and overall adjusted to his lifestyle as being ‘normal.’ She’s quite loyal to any she feels deserves it, is optimistic, easily excited and stubborn, and can be downright scary if betrayed or doesn’t feel in control. She has issues with intimacy and can be nervous dealing with people, tending to babble or blurt things out at times. This is partly her personality, but mostly from her recent losses and traumas. But she is quite friendly to all unless they cross her or someone she cares about. She likes having the support of others, though trusting them takes awhile. While having a close bond with Gunn, she hasn’t heard from him in awhile and is quite concerned over that fact. Residence: Previously with Gunn, but since being employed by W&H, she has moved to West Sunset Blvd & Hyperion Ave, Los Angeles, CA, 90026, which is close to her favorite café, Fred 62. She now has an apartment on the third floor (room 301), with two small bedrooms (one converted to a mini-lab), one bathroom, and a den filled with uneven but self-put-together bookshelves. Has an open kitchen, living and dining area, with a short staircase leading up to her bedroom. Comes with cable, parking, pets allowed, laundry in building, air conditioning and high speed Internet. The old building lacks a doorman, often is without a working elevator, and doesn’t have utilities included. 2500 sq. feet total, and has French doors opening onto a small deck. It’s in the Silverlake neighborhood, which tends to be noisy, but has plenty of windows to show an almost 180-degree view of the city. Personal Timeline September 2, 1979: Born in Austin, Texas. I adjusted this date to keep her on schedule for five years in Oden Tal before being found in our timeline, while still graduating high school three years early, going to college and spending awhile in grad school. May 1993: Graduated from high school 3 years early. Was fond of conspiracy theories and the occasional usage of pot while at school, and though younger wasn’t really disliked and had a small circle of friends and acquaintances. Aug 1993: Went to the University of Texas in Austin, majoring in history and minoring in physics. May 1997: Graduated from the University of Texas summa cum laude. Aug 1997: Went to UCLA for the Graduate Physics program. Originally went for history, but changed her major because of professor Oliver Seidel, whom she admired. Fell in love with the academic lifestyle and this was where she first really began to thrive, loving the feeling of accomplishment and improvement. She also started working at the public library to help pay her tuition and living expenses. Feb 1998: Was sucked through portal to Oden Tal. March 1998: Was wed to Sirh’an Zayn, one of the youngest brothers of an athri (the governor and religious leader of a province. As the younger brother, Sirh’an has far less fortune and control than his elder brothers, and is mostly used in council for religious matters). She was his fourth and last wife, and moved with him to the Dan’hala province (a middle-classed area, more merchants than farmers). However, since she’s not from that world her surname was Fa nachliete et nach taie--"the orphan without descendants." Forms close bond with fellow wife Charis, Sirh’an’s second wife. 1999-2000: Has two miscarriages because biologically cannot bring the babies to term. Formed bond with Charis’ son Yazdan, whom she called Dan, who was born during this time 2001: Tries to escape Sirh’an’s house with Charis. In trying to get Yazdan, Charis’ only biological child, to bring him with them, Charis is caught and unmade. Yazdan then refuses to leave with Fred, and it’s safer for him with his father anyway. Fred lives as a refugee on her own for the remainder of her time on Oden Tal. Jan 23, 2003: Found living in caves on Oden Tal by Angel, where she’d been trying to figure out the math in order to reopen a portal and get back. Jan 25, 2003: Brought back to Earth. Jan 26, 2003: Possessed and turned evil. Jan 29, 2003: Started attacking people. Jan 30, 2003: Cordy was killed, restoring Fred, who then took off and ended up meeting and living with Gunn. AI did not try and find her at this point. The two bonded, though even now Fred is still shaky on the idea of intimacy from her experiences of being used on Oden Tal. Aug 2003: Was finally contacted by AI, now working at W&H (The Firm). Was contacted because Angel wanted her to work for W&H in science labs. Takes position, deciding with Gunn to keep an eye on this operation as an informant in case it was still evil. Sept 2003: Started taking classes again at UCLA Berkley to finish degree. Hasn’t really tried to make contact with those she knew from beforehand, not sure how to explain her absence. Feb 2004: Takes in refugee child from slavery and helps return her to her home. June 2004: Kidnapped by Red Cell. July, 2004: Was taken hostage by Tucker to help create a spell. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Inactive Characters